In conventional fashion, an alpine ski binding incorporates a device for position-retention of one end of the boot, this device being moveable in opposition to the elastic return force of a spring, which, in the case of the present invention, is a compression spring. The position-retention device transmits its stresses to the spring by means of a connecting device, such as a piston. Furthermore, the spring must be equipped with means allowing adjustment of its initial compression, i.e., its initial return pretensioning, and with other means for displaying the initial spring compression corresponding to the adjustment hardness imparted to the binding.
Bindings are known in which the spring is a compression spring, whose initial compression is generated using a screw which passes completely through the spring and which comprises, at the end opposite its head, a nut forming a stop for one of the ends of the spring. A device of this kind is known, for example, from applicant's German Patent Application No. DE 40 39 707.
This type of stop gives rise to the problem of preventing excessive tightening of the screw from causing compression of the spring incorporating contiguous turns, a phenomenon which would obviously prevent the spring from then performing its elastic-return function.
Another problem consists in producing, simply and economically, the stop-nut and the device displaying spring compression, while ensuring high resistance to wear of this nut.